


Because of You (Be my Strength)

by Layla Z (1D_Fan)



Series: Blended [2]
Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Multi, Other, Referenced jjp, jaebum is a dad, jjparents, kid got7, mostly though jaebumxoriginal character, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 01:21:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15232242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1D_Fan/pseuds/Layla%20Z
Summary: A piece of Jaebum’s past.This has a darker tone than the main story so if that’s bothersome go ahead and skip it.





	Because of You (Be my Strength)

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags they are there for a reason.
> 
> If you haven't read the first part it's not necessary but it might give it a little more of a happy ending.

“You know exactly what you fucking did Jaebum.”

 

Mark hurriedly covered Yugyeom’s ears with one hand and Youngjae’s with the other before they could hear the sickening crack that came next.

 

Mark winced but did his best to remain calm, with his brothers pressed so tight to his chest Mark was sure any stutters in his heartbeat would alert both of them that something wasn’t right. Though Youngjae was Mark’s first priority Yugyeom being too young to know what all the screaming meant just that noise made it hard for him to sleep. He held them close all the same, huddled up in the corner of the bathtub.

 

When his father came home that night he hurriedly told Mark to go hide and Mark having understood the panic in his eye immediately gathered the younger two and did as Jaebum asked.

 

Luckily Youngjae hadn’t had a fit and Mark easily led him to their hide out, all he had to do with Yugyeom was give him a little wind up toy and half carry half drag him over. Mark then got his emergency phone, nothing but an old razor with most of the keys taped over except the call button and two numbers, nine and one. He locked the door and waited until his dad told him it was alright to come out.

 

Most times it was only an hour, Mark constantly eyed the clock to be sure. An hour of screaming, banging…hurting. An hour of his fingers cramping from remaining in position for so long. An hour where he hoped it was all an act for the plays his dad liked to put on and he’d knock on the door with a smile and say he was fine. Everything was fine.

 

But it wasn’t, it hadn’t been for a while.

 

“All I have ever done is take care of you and your goddamn kids and you go off and try to leave me? Are you crazy?”

 

Yugyeom looked up at Mark nibbling on his race car, “Sad?” he reached a chubby hand out to pat at the tears Mark hadn’t realized were beginning to roll down his cheeks.

 

He shook his head quickly scrubbing the evidence of his lie away.

 

Youngjae spoke up next, “No sad.” He gave Mark a slobbery kiss on the cheek. “Happy Markie.”

 

Any other time Mark would have been excited Youngjae was finally able to string together more than one word but he couldn’t seem to even force the smile when all he could hear was his dad begging for something to stop.

 

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’ll never do it again.” His voice came out heavy and strained against the pain he probably felt.

 

“Yeah. You’re damn right you won’t.”

 

Mr.Holiday was a good guy.

 

He had a funny name and always smelled like brownies.

 

He had long hair tied up in a knot at the top of his head and gave the best raspberries to Yugyeom’s belly, sending the two year old into a fit of giggles.

 

He was tall and would let Mark hang onto his bicep and let him pretend he was doing pull ups.

 

He was mean most times though.

 

Mark would be having his cereal before school while his dad checked over his homework. Sometimes Mr.Holiday would come down and give Mark a kiss to the top of his head then make oatmeal for Yugyeom and Youngjae but more often than not recently he’d simply yank Jaebum up by his hair and they’d both disappear into the back room.

 

It’d be quiet for a while but then Mark heard a yelp every now and then and at first he thought nothing of it, he’d finish his breakfast and wait patiently for his dad to come back and walk him down to the bus stop.

 

The first time, he came back with little red spots on his neck but still smiled and sent Mark off. But slowly the smiles got dimmer and dimmer and it’d take longer and longer for him to return. So long infact Youngjae would wake up and do his best to walk over. Though his feet wouldn’t seem to work and he’d keep falling and crying and Mark just kept waiting.

 

There was one day when Mr.Holiday said his dad didn’t feel well and when Mark went back to check on him he was asleep, hidden under the blanket. And when Mark approached he popped up, immediately asking a string of questions that left Mark wondering which one’s to answer first but instead of waiting for a response Jaebum grabbed him and pulled him flush against his chest mumbling apologies and ‘I love yous’. Except, Mark didn’t understand then.

 

But,

 

“I’m the best you’re ever gonna get, you know that? The best thing that will ever happen to you.”

 

He understood now.

 

“No one else will ever want you.”

 

It was only a few months ago that Mark came home from school, excited to show off the picture he’d drawn of their little family. Youngjae had big red hair because they ran out of brown crayons, Yugyeom was nothing more than a lump with two dots for eyes and Mr.Holiday had long stick arms over his dad’s shoulder and Mark was right beside them with giant smile.

 

He’d been hoping to get it put on the refrigerator next to Youngjae’s picture of what Mark thought was grass but apparently Youngjae claimed it was a puppy and it wound up front and center. But when Mark opened the door he found his dad pressed into the wall beside the kitchen, Mr.Holiday holding him in place with his hands.

 

Jaebum said to go wait in his room and Mark did as he was told. Hours later when he came back he read him a bed time story squeezing Yugyeom and Youngjae onto the twin sized mattress and the four of them slept there together.

 

It was one of the best nights Mark could remember having for a while.

 

When Mark heard a particularly loud scream he couldn’t help but flinch causing Yugyeom to start pulling at his shirt, “Sad.” He tried climbing up onto Mark’s shoulder in what might have been a hug but Mark kept him steady.

 

Another hour passed, the sounds of distress silencing and Mark had his arms full of sleeping toddlers then a knock came on the door.

Small and timid.

 

Mark untangled himself from the mix of bodies climbing out of the tub and peaking out the door to see Jaebum dressed up in a clean white button down and black skinny jeans he stepped inside locking the door behind himself and stooped to Mark’s level.

 

“You okay?”

 

Mark nodded inching forward until his right between his dad’s knees.

 

“Appa?” Yugyeom whined his little fingers clutching the edge of the tub.

 

Jaebum waddled over, keeping Mark close so he could scoop up his other two babies.

 

Youngjae was still sound asleep so Jaebum let him rest on one thigh, Yugyeom sat on the other trying to fall back under while Mark was in his lap wide awake.

 

“I’m sorry kiddo. I haven’t been very good to you today have I?”

 

“You have…but not Mr.Holiday.” Mark shook his head. “He isn’t nice.”

 

“No. No he’s not nice at all.”

 

“Why?” Mark turned so he was facing Jaebum, resting on his ankles. “Is it because I didn’t clean up my mess this morning?”

 

Jaebum shook his head quickly, “No baby it wasn’t you.” He leaned forward to rest his head on top of Mark’s. “Remember how I said we’d be going away for a little while?”

 

Mark squeaked out a yes. He’d slowly been packing up his clothes and bringing less and less home from school.

 

“It might be longer than a while.”

 

“Does that mean no more Mr.Holiday?”

 

“Mhm. We’re gonna stay with grandma.”

 

“I like grandma.”

 

Jaebum straightened, settling Yugyeom in his arms when the toddler made a whimpering sound. He rocked him gently doing his best not to disturb Youngjae still cuddling his leg. “But you’ll still have to share a room with Gyeomie and Jae.”

 

Mark nodded, “I like sharing.”

 

Jaebum smiled somberly, “That’s good. You want to share with dad too?”

 

Mark lurched forward wrapping his arms around Jaebum’s neck, “Yeah, like when we have sleepovers.”

 

Jaebum sat him down so Yugyeom wouldn’t be crushed but felt his smile strengthening nonetheless. “Except we’ll have sleepovers all the time.”

 

“When do we go?”

 

“Right now if you want.”

 

Mark nodded once more. If his dad was sleeping next to him it meant Mr.Holiday wouldn’t hurt him.

 

Jaebum stood rather awkwardly, a kid resting on both shoulders and Mark clinging to his pant leg. He opened the door as quietly as he could inching Mark out first then going out sideways himself.

 

The door to his bedroom was still closed and he could hear Vincent snoring louder than a chainsaw through the wood.

 

They didn’t take much, just the backpack full of pictures, ID’s, birth certificates and anything else important. Jaebum had a car waiting outside and the moment Jinyoung came into view in the drivers seat, his whole body felt like it was getting lighter, with each step closer.

 

Jinyoung got the kids settled in the back and didn’t say a word as he started up the car and drove away from the home Jaebum used to call his. Jaebum watched the little house shrinking in the rear view mirror, finally able to relax.

 

**Author's Note:**

> There's so many pre-married parts of the story I wanted to add but couldn't figure out how so now we have a series.  
> Sorry it has to start off with this one. 
> 
>  
> 
> As always awful summary writing skills but what can you do.


End file.
